


YOU’VE NEVER LOOKED MORE BEAUTIFUL, DARLING!

by QueenAlice



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlice/pseuds/QueenAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anh chưa bao giờ nhìn đẹp hơn cả, anh yêu” mặc dù Charles đã nói điều đó rất nhiều lần nhưng dường như Erik vẫn không thấy ghét nó…</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU’VE NEVER LOOKED MORE BEAUTIFUL, DARLING!

**Author's Note:**

> Cherik is Love. Cherik is Life! <3

**_Lần đầu tiên cậu nói điều đó với anh ư? Đó là khi cậu cứu anh lên từ dưới biển._ **

 

Erik và Charles đều được vớt lên thuyền an toàn. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh thấy bất ngờ như vậy! Thứ nhất Erik đã được một người nhỏ con hơn anh cứu và thứ hai là anh không phải là người duy nhất.

Bây giờ, Erik đang ướt như chuột lột và dường như cái áo bơi của anh đã bị teo nhỏ lại hay sao mà nó lại bó sát thân anh. Nó khiến cho Erik cảm thấy bực bội và xấu hổ. Trong lúc đợi người đi lấy khăn, anh quay hỏi cậu

“Bây giờ chắc tôi trông ngớ ngẩn lắm hả?” Erik nhăn mặt

Nhưng Charles chỉ cười rồi nói “Anh chưa bao giờ nhìn đẹp hơn cả, anh yêu”

Erik ngẩn ra đó, anh không hiểu rõ lắm đó là một hành động mĩa mai hay là một lời khen nhưng khi người ta đem khăn đến. Erik dường như không còn chú ý gì đến nó nữa!

 

~*~

 

**_Nếu anh nhớ không lầm thì lần thứ hai là vào lúc đêm khuya._ **

 

Erik vốn không tin con người lắm! Thật ra thì anh hận chúng, cái cách mà họ đã bắt ép anh điều khiển đồ vật rồi họ lại giết mẹ anh. Erik căm ghét hết tất cả bọn chúng!

Từ khi biết được rằng Charles có thể xâm nhập vào trí óc của anh rồi đọc suy nghĩ. Erik bắt đầu đề phòng hơn và anh nghĩ cách tốt nhất là mình nên hành động một mình. Nên đêm đó, Erik đã lén rời khỏi trụ sở CIA.

Bước ra khỏi cửa cách được vài bước thì anh nghe thấy

“Anh đang đi đâu đấy!?”

“Xin lỗi nhưng tôi không muốn nói”

“Anh đang định rời khỏi đây để tiêu diệt Shaw một mình?”

“Hừ” Erik cười khẽ “Có vẻ như tôi không cần nói ra nhỉ?”

“Xin lỗi” Charles cuối đầu “Anh không thể làm thế?”

“Tại sao?”

“Vì anh cần chúng tôi” Charles mỉm cười

Erik quay người lại “Và tôi cần cậu trong chuyện gì?”

Charles đứng thẳng lại “Anh không thể đấu với Shaw, Erik ạ!” Charles có

vẻ như mĩa mai “Sức mạnh anh rất lớn nhưng anh không biết cách sử dụng nó! Erik vì chuyện hồi nhỏ mà Shaw đã giết mẹ anh nên anh thường dùng sự tức giận của mình để điều khiển đồ vật. Nhưng chúng tôi có thể giúp anh rèn luyện sức mạnh đó! Erik, tôi có thể giúp anh!”

Erik lặng người, một lúc sau anh hỏi “Cậu biết cái gì về tôi?”

Charles cười ra “Mọi thứ!”

Erik cũng hừ người cười luôn “Giờ trông chúng ta ngốc thật đấy!”

Charles nói với anh “Anh chưa bao giờ nhìn đẹp hơn cả, anh yêu” rồi cậu bước vào nhà để lại Erik ở đó.

Một lúc sau Erik thở dài rồi cười “Chắc mình phải ở lại thôi!” rồi anh đi theo dấu cậu vào nhà.

 

~*~

 

**_Lần thứ ba thì có hơi khó chịu nhưng anh vẫn tính điều đó!_ **

 

Khi biết được âm mưu của Shaw, CIA đã bắt đầu tìm kiếm sự qiúp đỡ. Và cậu và anh cũng tham gia. Nhiệm vụ của hai người là cùng nhau đi tìm kiếm các dị nhân đột biến khác.

Hai tới một câu lạc bộ thoát y, Erik có vẻ không khó chịu gì mấy còn Charles thì đang rất là phấn khởi. Và Charles cuối cùng cũng đã tìm được cô nàng.

Cả ba người cùng đặt một cái phòng riêng.

“Hãy cho chúng tôi xem khả năng của cô xem!” Charles nói

“Khả năng gì?!”

Erik tặc lưỡi “Khả năng đột biến đấy!” rồi anh di chuyển cái xô rượu bằng sắt tới chỗ Charles.

“Ồ được đấy!” Nhưng cô vẫn có vẻ không tin cho lắm. “Còn của anh là gì?” Cô nhìn sang Charles.

Cậu cười tươi, Charles đặt hai ngón tay lên bên trán cậu. Charles bắt đầu cho cô thấy một ảo ảnh rồi cả hai người cùng cười.

“Sao?” Erik nhìn sang cậu.

“Anh chưa bao giờ nhìn đẹp hơn cả, anh yêu” Charles nói với vẻ hóm  hỉnh.

Erik chưa từng biết đó là gì cho tới khi sau này cô mới nói cho anh biết rằng hai người họ đang tưởng tượng, anh mặc một bộ đồ của vũ nữ. Và điều đó thật sự làm Erik bực.

 

~*~

 

**_Lần thứ tư thì chắc là do tai nạn, anh nghĩ vậy!_ **

 

Từ khi bị Shaw tấn công, mọi người ai cũng trở nên sợ hãi hơn. Charles dần lâm vào thế bí nhưng cậu quyết không từ bỏ. Tất cả mọi người cùng nhau di chuyển về nhà của Charles và bắt đầu luyện tập.

Đó là một ngày mát mẻ, và ngay tại đây Charles đang chĩa súng vào đầu Erik. Nếu ai nhìn thấy thì sẽ hết hồn nhưng đây thật ra chỉ là luyện tập.

“Cậu chắc chứ?” Charles liếm môi

“Tôi chắc!” Gật đầu

“Được rồi” Nói xong, Charles  nhắm mắt rồi hít thở vào. Cậu chuẩn bị bóp

còi súng…

“Không! Tôi không thể, tôi xin lỗi.” Cậu hạ súng xuống. “Tôi không thể chĩa súng vào đầu ai nói chi tới bạn mình”

“Oh come on!” Erik cầm tay cậu lên chĩa vào đầu mình “Cậu biết tôi có thể cản nó mà. Cậu là người luôn nói tôi phải cố hết sức ấy!”

Charles tức rồi cậu giật tay ra “Nếu cậu đã biết mình cản được viên đạn đó thì cậu thách thức cái nỗi gì?!” Cậu thở dài “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với một anh chàng cố gắng điều khiển một chiếc tàu ngầm?”

Erik tặc lưỡi “Cái đó thì khó lắm!” anh cầm lấy cây súng “Muốn di chuyển 1 thứ lớn như vậy thì tôi phải ở trong hoàn cảnh bắt buộc, phải có sự giận dữ hỗ trợ.”

Cậu lắc đầu “Không, cơn giận thôi thì chưa đủ”

Erik nhìn cậu “Cho tới lúc này thì nó vẫn được việc”

Charles nói lại “Cho tới lúc này nó đã xém giết chết cậu mấy lần đấy!” nói xong Cậu tiến về phía bục “Tới đây! Hãy thử cái gì khó hơn một chút!” Erik đi theo cậu tới phía lan can “Hãy thử di chuyển nó đi!”

“Cậu đùa tôi à!?” Erik kinh ngạc

“Cứ làm đi!” Charles đẩy đầu

Erik nhìn qua cái vật sắt to lớn đó, anh hít sâu vào rồi di chuyển. Erik cố tìm lại những kí ức tâm tối của mình để điều khiển nó. Những lời chê trách, những đòn roi đau đớn, những chén cơm ôi móc. Nhưng không một cái nào có thể giúp anh cả và một lần nữa Erik lại bó tay.

Charles nhìn anh với sự nghi ngờ rồi cậu thở dài “Tôi có thể chứ?”

Erik gật đầu. Anh nhìn thấy cậu bắt đầu truyền những suy nghĩ vào trong đầu anh. Đó là anh và mẹ, hai người đang củng nhau đốt những cây nến cậu nguyện. Anh nhớ hết, cả nụ cười của bà nữa. Kí ức không được bao lâu thì Charles đã rút nó ra khỏi anh. Erik bỗng chốc cảm thấy tiếc nuối.

“Tôi không biết mình còn giữ nó nữa”

Charles cười nhẹ “Hãy thử lại xem?”

Erik gật đầu, anh nhìn vào thứ đó. Một lần nữa Erik lại hít sâu vào và bắt đầu di chuyển. Anh tưởng tượng lại, những kí ức mà Charles đã truyền qua cho anh. Erik nhớ và anh di chuyển. Nó đã quay! Cái thứ nặng hàng tấn sắt đó đang quay về phía anh. Erik bắt đầu cười lên và dường như cũng có tiếng cười của Charles nữa! Khi quay xong được rồi, Erik thở hổn hển anh nhìn qua Charles và cười

“Tôi làm được rồi!”  
“Tôi biết điều đó mà Erik!”

Erik cười nhẹ lại “Bây giờ cậu nghĩ nó như thế nào?”

Charles gật đầu “Nó chưa bao giờ nhìn đẹp hơn cả!” Rồi cậu uýnh tay anh

“Cả cậu cũng vậy!”

“Cảm ơn!” Erik vui vẻ nói.

 

~*~

 

**_Lần thứ năm thì là Erik nói và Charles nhắc lại._ **

 

Tại phòng khách,

“Em chưa bao giờ nhìn đẹp hơn cả, người yêu!” Erik bất chợt nói ra.

Raven nghiêng đầu “Cái gì?”

“Anh xin lỗi chỉ là một ý nghĩ thoáng qua thôi” Anh đưa tay nắn đầu.

“À không sao chỉ là…” Raven cười nhẹ

Erik bắt đầu chú ý đến cô “Chỉ là gì?”

“Charles từng nói câu đó!” Cô ngồi xuống cạnh Erik

“Ừm anh biết! Cậu ấy nói với anh mà!”

Raven ngạc nhiên “Vậy hả?!”

“Có chuyện gì sao?” Anh ngạc nhiên

“Và anh không đổ vì điều đó!” Cô cười

“Đổ gì?” Chuyện bắt đầu khó hiểu hơn

Raven ngã người ra sau ghế “Erik, anh không biết đấy thôi.” cô thở dài “Đó là câu mà Charles hay dùng để cua gái đấy!”

“HẢ?!” Erik ngạc nhiên mạnh

Raven đứng dậy đi về phía cửa “Đừng lo Erik, Charles đang thích anh đấy mà thôi!” trước khi đi khỏi phòng, cô quay lại “Nếu anh không tin, anh có thể tự hỏi anh ấy!” cô nói một cách mỉa mai trước khi biến mất.

 

_~~~_

 

_Tối đó,_

Erik đứng trước cửa phòng làm việc của cậu

“Charles tôi vào nhé?”

“Ừ vào đi!” Tiếng nói bên trong vọng ra

Erik bước vào phòng trên tay anh giấu một vật.

Charles đi tới anh “Có chuyện gì vậy?”

Erik cười anh đưa vật đó ra “Chơi cờ không?”

“Ừ”

 

~~~

 

“Chiếu tướng!” Charles cười

“Hừ, cậu lại đi trước tôi một bước rồi!Có chắc là cậu không ăn gian không

đó!”

“Hà, bây giờ tôi cảm thấy tuyệt lắm không thể nói được!” Cậu ngã người ra sau để thả lỏng cơ thể.

Erik cười rồi lắc đầu “Cậu chưa bao giờ nhìn tuyệt hơn cả, người yêu!”

Charles nhướn lông mày khi nghe câu đó “Này!”

“Hửm?” Erik nhìn cậu

“Đừng có mà {Hửm}, cậu vừa nói gì đó?”

“Thì tôi nói câu mà cậu hay nói đấy!” Erik cười nhẹ

Charles dường như đơ ra một tí “Cậu chưa bao giờ nhìn tuyệt hơn cả, người yêu?”

“Có chuyện gì sao?” Anh hỏi

“Không” Charles lắc đầu “Chắc cậu không hiểu nó đâu?”

“Ai nói là không?” Erik xếp lại bàn cờ

“Thật sao?” Charles nói móc “Cậu hiểu gì?”

“Cậu khen tôi?”

Charles cười “Sai!”

“Ưm vậy…” Erik vẫn chú ý vào bàn cờ “cậu nịnh tôi?”

“Thật chứ!?” Charles cười to

“Nếu vậy thì…” Erik ngưng lại “Cậu thích tôi?” Trên tay anh vẫn còn cầm quân vua của Charles

Charles bỗng ngưng lại, cậu không hề cười hay nói gì hết mà thay vào đó là cậu nhìn vào anh.

“Sao? Tôi đoán đúng chứ?” Erik cười gian

“Cũng trễ rồi tôi nên về thôi!” Charles đứng dậy

Erik đi theo “Đừng đánh lạc hướng nữa Charles! Chấp nhận đi!”

“Tôi không hiểu cậu nói gì?” cậu mở cửa

Erik liền dùng tay đóng cửa lại và đẩy cậu vào tường “Cậu biết không Charles? Tôi cũng có cảm giác như vậy đấy!” Nói xong Erik hôn lấy môi của Charles nồng nàn. Cậu không kịp phản khán gì.

Nụ hôn khá đột ngột và kéo dài mang một cảm giác mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ. Erik hưởng thụ nó và anh biết Charles cũng vậy!

Tới khi Erik thả ra, mặt của Charles đỏ lên như một quả cà.

“Charles…mặt em” Rồi anh phì cười

“Đừng có cười chứ!” Cậu la anh

“Anh xin lỗi chỉ là…mặt em nó đỏ hết cả lên” Erik nói dịu dàng

Họ im lặng một lúc cho tới khi

“Vậy là anh cũng…”

“Sao không?”

“Em tưởng anh là-”

“Thẳng à? Không anh cũng như em thôi!”

“Vậy chúng ta…”

“Nếu em muốn.”

Và rồi họ hon nhau.

 

~*~

 

**_Lần thứ sáu là trước trận chiến với Shaw_ **

 

Tất cả mọi đều lên máy bay để đi chiến đấu với Shaw.

“Mọi người cài dây an toàn hết chưa?” Charles nói

“RỒI!” họ cùng đồng thanh trả lời

“Đợi… đợi tí giáo sư… em không cài…dây được!”

“Haizz, Banshee anh đã nói rồi đừng…gọi…anh là giáo sư” Charles vừa nói

vừa cài cho cậu “Nghe già lắm! Xong rồi đó”

“Cảm ơn anh!” cậu trai trẻ cười.

“Rồi đấy chuẩn bị thôi Hank!”

“À vâng!” Hank bắt đầu khởi động các nút bấm.

Charles chạy nhanh về chỗ mình, bên cạnh Erik. Cậu nhanh tay cài dây an toàn vào. Song, cậu nhìn qua Eik và thấy anh đang khó chịu.

Charles nắm lấy tay anh “Không sao đâu, Erik” cười hiền dịu “Có em ở đây rồi”

Dù được an ủi nhưng Erik vẫn trông như bị gò bó.

“Anh chưa bao giờ nhìn đẹp hơn cả, người yêu!”

Anh ngẩng ra một tí “…Ừm” rồi cười

Và họ cất cánh.

 

~*~

 

**_Lần thứ bảy là ở bãi biển Cube ấy._ **

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Tiếng hét vang vọng lên giữa tiếng súng và tên lửa. Nó kéo dài dường như để lấy sự chú ý của mọi người xung quanh. Và rồi…Dừng lại.

Vì sao? Vì anh đã đến bên cậu. Phải, nó là tiếng hét của Charles. Cậu đã bị trúng đạn nhưng Erik đã nhanh chóng đến đó và lấy nó ra.

“Charles?” Erik nhìn cậu đau khổ “Cô, cô đã làm việc này!” Anh dùng khả năng để bóp cổ Moria.

“Không, Erik.” Anh quay lại nhìn cậu “Anh đã làm điều này”

“Anh không muốn như thế này xảy ra, Charles” Giọng Erik đầy hối tiếc

“Anh muốn em ở bên cạnh anh. Chúng ta là gia đình, em và anh. Tất cả mọi người, đều ở bên và bảo vệ cho nhau. Chúng ta đều muốn cùng một thứ…”

“Ha…” Charles cười nhẹ “Em xin lỗi nhưng ta không thế”

Erik nhìn vào cậu. Người con trai đã làm thay đổi anh. Anh yêu cậu bằng cả trái tim nhưng cậu lại từ chối nó.

“…Anh chưa bao giờ nhìn đẹp hơn cả, tình yêu…”

Những lời lẽ đó cứ như là một câu tạm biệt mà Charles tặng anh. Erik cuối xuống hôn lên trán cậu rồi anh buông cậu ra.

Câu nói ấy chắc sẽ mãi in sâu trong kí ức của anh. Anh biết rằng nếu mình bước đi, bỏ lại cậu ở đó thì mọi thứ sẽ tan vỡ hết. Những câu chuyện giữa anh và cậu sẽ biến mất. Những nụ hôn nho nhỏ cậu dành để động viên anh sẽ không còn nữa. Và cả câu nói ấy…

Charles, tình yêu của anh. Erik nắm lấy tay của Azezal rồi nhìn lại cậu một lần cuối,

“Em chưa bao giờ nhìn đẹp hơn cả,…tình yêu”

Rồi biến mất.

 

**_~~End~~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Give us a like: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Keep-Calm-and-Ship-It/339950322863097


End file.
